Behind Closed Doors
by HeHeProductiions
Summary: Bella Swan moves with her dad to start a new life, there she meets Edward who has secrets that he wants noone to find out but Bella is determind to find out, his brother Jacob is the golden child, and he is left to care for his younger siblingsFULLSUMMAry
1. Chapter 1

Autothersnotee- so here is my new story. Yes I no I have a anther story with a simalar name, but I kinda got writers block so I came up with a new plot for it. So here it is the new plot.

_So once read please review and tell me what you think and please read the AN at the end ofve this =] thankyou _

_FullSummary _

_Bella, mother is what people call a Gypsy, traveller, she travels the world in a caravan along with her fiance Phil, Bella became fed up with moving every 6months and finally wanting a stable family home so she makes a chocie of her life time to move to her dads, Charlie in none other than Forks, there she discovers what it like to be able to stay in a house and what it like to accuatly get a chance at making friends. When she arrives there she meets the mysterious Edward Masen, yeah he may be mysterious but he is what people call the lead man, the shepard, the leader off the school but what goes on behind closed doors off the most popular guy in school and this is only a secret no one knows and why does Edward not want anyone else to know but Bella is determind to find out._

* * *

My mum and Phil drove me to the airport in are campervan. I was used to driving in this crap banger of a van, it was a cramped, small but homely metal on wheels that I had lived in for the past 4 years off my life. Our latest parking place has been the currently 75 degrees in Phoenix. Phoenix had just offical became the best parking spot ever, I mean it was always sunny, even though that didnt do anything for my skin colour as always I am still pure white. If you seen me you would probally think that I had not been outside all my life, right now I was wearing my favorite shirt - Sleeveless, blue eyelet lace ; I was wearing it as a farewell gesture. You would think that me being a traveller I would be used to moving around and not staying in one place for more than a couple off months, but it wasnt just Phoeniox I am saying bye to, it was my life as a traveller. By the time that I set foot on that plane I would be saying bye to my life that I had being living for the past 4 years of my life, and by tomorrow I would be living in a house, yes a house , in none other than the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small village named Forks, which exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this tiny town more than any other in the USA. It was from this town and in this glommy thing that my mother Rene had ran away with me when I could barely hold my head up on my own. It was also this town that I had been compelled to spend a month every single damn summer until I was 12. That was the year that my mum met Phil, my stepdad, while we were down at the beach walking my old next door neighbours dog. It was also the year that my mum diecided that she wanted to see the world and wanted to experince it with me and Phil, so in easter that year my mum had diecided that we would just get up and leave and travel around the US. So since that day 4 years ago that was what we were doing, we would set up camp and then stay for about 6months in each place and in that time, my mum and Phil would find work and then I would go to school. Since then I had kept in touch with Charlie through emailing and MSN, which I would use at the local youth center every Saturday and he would use an ancient computer at La Push, which was Sam, the other Cheif. I was dreading Forks, I loved the sun.

"Bella" my mum said to me- for the 1000th time- before I was about to get onto a very small 9seater plane " Remeber you don't have to do this"

Me and my mum look quite simaler really, she really does look like me except with much longer hair, down to the underside of her butt and of course laugh lines. I felt a spasm if panic as I stared at the hippy couple before me, and leaving them alone to fend for themselves. " I want to go" I said, even though I didnt fully want to leave this life, I accuatly wanted to go and start a proper life and a life where I could call a home, a home cemented into the ground and go to a school where I could get the chance to make friends and I could get the chance to get close to people for more than a couple of months.

" Hmpth Ok, tell your dad I said Hi"

"Don't worry you guys I will."

"I wont worry, anyway we will see you soon- you know we could go and look for a house in Phoeniox " She said trying to persuade me not to go. I could she the sacrifrice behind her voice. I was so tempted to say yes, but I couldnt live with the guilt, she had here own life with Phil and to be honest I was keeping them back.

"Mum,stop it you worry wart, come here you guys, I love you both" I said as I pulled mum and Phil into a hug, they both hugged me tightly for a second and then I went to get on the plane.

It was a five hour plane ride from Phoenix to Port Angeles and then yet another hour drive back to the place that would be my home for hopefully more than 6 months, Forks. Charlie, my dad had been really nice about my decision and seemed quite pleased about me coming to stay. Last time I talked to him, he had already gotten me enrolled at the local High School and had promised to help me find a car so I could drive myself places while he was at work. I may look like my mum but I would say in personallity ways I was more like Charlie, neither of us was what anyone would call verbose.

When I landed it was raining, which really was a no suprise to me anyway. Charlie was waiting in the cruiser, I was expecting this aswell. He got out and gave me a one armed hug. " It good to see you Bella, you no what you havent really changed much, just that your hairs a bit longer" he chuckled

"Well, pop what were you expecting" I said getting into the passangers seat.

"Emm a few more wrinkles " he said pulling out of the airport, which I just huffed at jokingly " Bella, em I kinda have to go and see someone when we get home, do you want to come ? " he asked

"Ok sure, who is it you have to see" I asked looking out the window at the never ending green

"emm Well Mr Masen just wants a catch up and I promised to take him some fish" he said quickly, I nodded " Well ok, we can get you settled in first then we will go. Do you remember Jacob, Billys nephew ?" He asked just passing an Welcome to Forks sign.

" Vaguly" I said still peering out the window of the car.

"Well he is going to be there, he is a good boy you know, he goes to your school aswell" he said. i dont believe it was my father trying to set me up, nope anit happening. I pretended that I didnt get what he was getting at and nodded. Soon we pulled up to the house that would become not just Charlie but mine as well. Charlie still lived in the small two-bedroom house that he had bought when he was still with my mother in the early stages of there marriage, which were the only stages I have to say. Once we had all my stuff inside Charlie showed me to my new room. The room hadnt really changed much since I was last here, the oak floor, the baby blue walls and the mutli coloured curtains that hang losely around my window. The only chnaged that Charlie had seemed to make were that off the desk he added, which now sat a computer, but the rocking chair in the corner that had been there since the early days. The house was small, and only had one bathroom but hey it was bigger than my tin can on wheels. Charlie left me alone in my thoughts and told me that we would leave in about 30mins.

30 minutes later here we were standing out a rundown house that has overgrown bushes, it looked like homeless shelter, Charlie must have seen my stares to the house as he said " Yeah Mr Masen and his new wife are busy looking after there kids, they have 4 kids at home, Edward, Jacob, Seth, and Callie. Edward and Jacob are the same age as you, Seth is about 13 and Callie is 3 years old, " he said knocking on the door. " Come in Charlie" was heard through the door, so Charlie opened the door and entered the house. Inside the house had a smell off stale beer and was flodded with the fumes of smoke in the air. We walked into what must have been the main family room, where there was a bunch off men around Charlies age that I failed to reconizge sitting in all the seats each with a few cans of beers.

"Cheif, its good to see you, and who is this here " A guy I presummed was Mr Masen stood up shaking Charlie's hand and looking at me.

"This, is my daughter Isabella " Charlie said holding his arm out behind my back.

"Well, welcome to Forks, how old are you sunshine?" He asked in a freakly kinda way.

"Just turned 17 a couple of months back" I said shyly. The smell of smoke making me choke out the words. The family room was a smallish room and was simalar to Charlies in a few ways. It had 3 dingy sofas and the carpet was frayed and needed a good clean, while the walls looked liked they needed a lick of paint, there was litter spreaded out everywhere. How could anyone live in these crappy conditions.

"Great, your around the same age as my eldest Jacob and that bastard kid Edward, but anyway that doesnt matter, but you and Jake would get on great you know that " He said getting a beer for Charlie off the table. What was it with these men and getting me and this guy Jacob together. Charlie went and sat down on the only free space that was left. " Jake get your ass down here, someone I wnat you to meet is here" he shouted, his head in the direction of the stairs. A few seconds later, emerged a rugged looking guy, he had a russet skin colour and had long hanging hair tied back in a low hung ponytail, he was wearing jeans and a white wifebeater. "Jake, this is Bella, Cheifs daughter, we were wondering if you would so her around Forks and school and that" He said winking at us while saying it, ewwww, I turned to see Jacob who was practiclly drooling, even more ewww. Jacob took my hand and pulled me into a room that had a pool table in it and a mini bar in it and was joint on to the kicthen.

" So Isabella, what can I get you ? " he said smiling at me while I sat on a chair, just then the back door opened and in walked who I pressummed tobe Edward, he was like a greek god, he walked in with a face that held so much anger, " Ahhh Eddie boy you have guts coming back tonight, and were are the squirts" Jacob said with spite

" Dont worry yourself dog, I am not staying, just coming to get something" he said reaching in to a cupboard and pulled ot a rucksack " and like I am going to tell you where they are, oh and yeah well be back later. " He said turning back towards the door, he put up his hood on his grey hooddie, I wasnt sure if he didnt notice that I was here our he just was ingnoring me altoghether before he got to the door he turned around swiftly and grabbed Jacob by the collar and pushed him up against the wall, " and if you ever fucking touch Seth again, I swear to you I will hunt you down and rip you limb by limb you piece of shit" he said spitting in his face and kneeing him where the sun dont shine, to which caused Jacob to slump, and Edward still had a grip on his collar " I take it you get a kick out off beating the shit out off someone half your size do you ?" he sneered to which Jacob groaned. I had know idea what to do, I presummed Edward was on about Seth there 13 year old brother, surely jacob wouldnt batter him " Yeah thought so, so take my warning Pup or your next visit to the vet will be your last, you fucker" Edward carried on slamming him to the wall again, causing glasses on the bar to smash, I flinched at the nosie, Edward let go off Jacob and he fell to the ground, holding his privates, Edward turned round grabbed the bag and walked out the door into the night. It wasnt seconds after the door slammed tha Mr Masen came in and ran straight to Jacob, with Charlie on his feet who came over to escort me out the door, he said to Edward snr that he would see them later, we were nearly fully out the door when I heard Mr Masen saying that he was going to murder Edward.

Once we were in the crusier, there was deadly silenence that I had to break " So does that happen often, you no everyone beating the crap out of each other?" I said looking out the window.

" Well the boys dont really get on, and of course Jacob is the golden child so know one can touch him and get away with it, you see the boys are really step, Mr Masen only really reconginizing him as his own, the others are just things that he gets money for, or so he puts it " Charlie said, saying like this was a completely right thing to do. " but dont get me wrong he treats them like there own, even though he knows Jacob is only really his, and the other 3 are some other guys that disowned them and anyway Edward doesnt dersevre your smpythay he is a bad boy, so stay away from him and the rest of his gang," Charlie said speaing protectively of Jacob and Edward snr " Drop it and go straight up to your bed sweetie you have a long day tomorrow" He said while opening up the front door.

I did as I said and went upstairs to get ready for bed, once ready I lay in my bed hoping for sleep that never came. For most of the night I was haunted by his greek god body and his endless green sparkly eyes. I tossed and turned but sleep never came, I was sure there was something going on in the Masens.

Tomorrow would be my first day of school and the start of my new life off not Gypsy Bella but Bella - I live in a house -Swan.

* * *

_So guys and gawls how was ii ?? was it better than the other storys ?? _

_so yeah ii still need more votes on my poll for Small town girl so i would appreacate if you be kindly to do it._

_if you have any questions please ask_

_&&& reviews == shmexy edward yummiieee xx_

_tavermuchiiesss xxx Hayley _


	2. Chapter 2

_heyyaaaa guys welll this story is up for adoption so ifve anyone wants to take over i dont mind ,,,, all my other stories are up as welll,,,, from now on ii am just going to write a couple of chapters for each story so that people can take over from me and so i would be just giving people ideas of some sort so ifve you would like to take over just review or PM me and let me no so that i can let everyone else no.._

_ifve know one takes over_

_well if no one takes over a;; my stories will not be uppdated till after febuary due to prelims && examz coming up.._

_so please ifve your wish to take over from me _

_thank youu_

_hooopeefully soon there would be news on who is going 2wo update_


	3. Chapter 3

_**HeyyaaGuys&&Gawls -- well since ii havent been updateing my storys till round about next year unless theyre aree been taken over =]] ifve any one wants 2wo please ;]],, anyway ii have changed my naame to heheproductiions as that is the editing group that i am in, and we are now making banners for your fanfictions .**_

**_so ifve anyone wants a banner just give us an email or a review and tell us what story you would like a banner for and ifve you have anything you want to be put on it ,,.._**

**_all the banners wuld be placed on photobucket / facebook _**

**_here is an exmaple ofve our banners_**

**_it is for the story _**

**_a new start a new life_**

please check it out guys

all banners that are made will be placed on the story named Banners && we will be reccomding storys

=]

so please ifve you would like a banner made just contact us,.

we also happen to have a you tube account

heheproductiions - search that on youtube =]

to access us through facebook, it can be down through my friend hayley

.

ifve you want add her or updates =]]

over && out loveee heheproductiions =]]

both links are avaible on my account on our profile =]]


	4. Chapter 4

_**heeeyaaaa guys** weell my lovellyys we have no united as a group on facebook with fanfiction net,, the link to the facebook profile is on our profile ,, anywayy on that facebook page it is like a fandom for all the twilight loveers out there =D ifve you are a writer on please add yourself as a friend & ifve you want you can recomend you or a friends story on the wall, NO REALATION TO at all sadly =[[[ but please add theem and ifve you haave any banner requests just post on there walll,, _

_as to all them other people that have requested a banner so far , we will be \PMing you very soon to when and what you want your banner to be like, we have already done a couple ofve banners that havee links on our profile =D so ifve we can help you anyway we like to try._

_meanwhile on the facebook page we will be holding a number ofve compititions,_

_are first one is that , your nessie cullen, where you can display or tag us in pics that think is your nessie cullen we while be displaying all them on our fb proflie =D and theen we will diecode our WINNER =D it can even be pics ofve you or you friends =D loveee youussss allll_

_last but nah least all our stories areee uup for damn adoption =DD please think about writing for us =D_


	5. Chapter 5

**_By HeHeProductiions_**

_Heya my readers, well sorry this is another AN but is a very important one, it is to inform you tha i am no longer doing my stories and have given the plot to a fellow writer who will take over in her own time. To access her -her name is , please note that she will not upload the storys on her proflie until next monday or this weekend so put her on author alert to see the continustion of all my stories :D_

_First i would like to thank every single one of my reviewers for been so amazing and that and also all my subscribers and that :D loveyouall_

_Second I would like to say that on a recent email / msn chat said that she will do my stories soon but is contcrating on her amazing ff btw and anyway her is her ideas for a couple of new stoires :D_

**-1-** Carry on with YOU MELTED OUR STONE HEARTS, and write what the Cullen Family get up to after Breaking Dawn :D all the antics and family bonding time

-**2-** Change YOU MELTED OUR STONE HEARTS one-shot in a Full chapter story about the Cullens and Wife Swap :D All-Cullen-Vamps After Breaking Dawn

**-3**- Change it into a Holiday Showdown Fic - All -Cullen- Vamps :D After Breaking Dawn

**-4**- Keep as a One -shot -

**-5- **Do seperate stories for Holiday Showdown and Wife Swap :D All - Human

-**6**- Do seperate stories for Holiday Showdown and Wife Swap :D All - Cullen -Vamps - After Breaking Dawn

* * *

**Please note that in all my stories all the Cullen Chacters will be in them**

* * *

**All-Human -**  
**Carlise and Esme Cullen**- would be married  
**Emmett Cullen and Rose Hale ( Both 19**) - would be engaged and Rose lives with the Cullens  
**Alice Cullen (17) and Jasper Hale(18) **would be Boy and Girlfriend and Jasper lives with Cullens also.  
**Edward and Bella ( Both 17)- **are boyfriend and girlfriend and would be **Teen Parents to Nessie ( 2 **) and had her when 15, Bella and Nessie Live with the Cullens.

:D

If you are unsure what Holiday Showdown and Wife Swap are look here -

**HOLIDAY SHOWDOWN**

_The show follows two families, who have never met before, as they spend two weeks together at each of their ideal holiday destinations. The families do not know where the other family are planning to take them, but both must try and convince their guests that their own holiday is an enjoyable experience, as well as following the rules of their hosts when they are taken away. This usually results in conflict between the two families, who often have very different ideas about how to have fun. The series follows a rather formulaic pattern, in that the families tend to differ drastically in their background. One family, for instance, will be religious, or rather staid and strict with their children, the other family will be "hell-raisers" intent on having a good time. The destinations tend to be Acapulco, Torremolinos, or similar. They will drag the religious family around nightclubs and karaoke bars, which usually results in the stricter mum disapproving of the teenagers from the other family being allowed to drink, swear, etc. The "hell-raiser" mum will then confront the strict mum, with predictable results, and the two will end up at each others throats._

_The second week involves the religious/strict family taking the hedonistic family on a tour of war museums in Portugal, fishing in the wilds of Scotland, or, memorably, visiting a remote African village. This often results in the family (frequently at the instigation of mother) refusing to participate in the activities, and sometimes changing their accommodation to more luxurious and lively surroundings. This tends to infuriate the staid family, and recriminations fly. A poignant note is often struck where the younger children are involved, as they tend to like each other, at first, anyway, until the fur flies. One child who had never been to a fairground came running off a roller coaster in Blackpool and declared it was "the best holiday I've ever had!" The older teenagers often clash, or are surly with each other. There is a device whereby the families talk individually to a camcorder, in private, revealing their thoughts._

_At the end of the two weeks, the families meet up for one final showdown known as the "last supper" as they speak honestly about what they thought of each other and the two nearly always degenerates into a slanging match between the people who antagonised each other the most_

**WIFE SWAP**

_Two families, usually from vastly different social classes and lifestyles, swap wives/mothers (and sometimes husbands) for two weeks. In fact, the programme will usually deliberately swap wives with extreme, polar opposite lifestyles, such as a dramatically messy wife swapping with a fastidiously neat one. Despite using a phrase from the swinging lifestyle, couples participating in the show do not share a bed with the "swapped" spouse while "swapping" homes._

_During the first week, the new wife must adhere to exactly the same rules and lifestyle of the wife she is replacing. Each wife leaves a house manual which explains her role in the family and the duties she holds. This almost always determines what rules the wives will apply at the "rules change ceremony"._

_During the second week, the new wives are allowed to establish their own rules, and their new families must adhere to these new household rules. It usually takes a while for the families to adjust to this policy._

_At the end of the two weeks, the two couples all meet together for the first time, and the wives, along with their husbands, discuss how they felt about the two weeks. This often descends into personal insults and has degenerated into violence at least twice. More often than not, however, both families reach toward a middle ground and express that they have learned from the experience. Sometimes, the table meeting is a very heartfelt and emotional time for the two families who sometimes have complete and mutual respect for each other_

* * *

PLEASE NOTE THAT IS AN EXTREMLY GOOD WRITER AND MUCH BETTER THAN ME, HERE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE SO YOU CAN ALL VISIT HER AND VOTE ON HER POLL AND THAT, AND TELL HER WHAT YOU THINK OF HER IDEAS AND THAT, SHE HAS ONLY RECENTLY JOINED FF AND IS A LOVELY GIRL;d

THIS IS MY LAST AUTHORS NOTE AND I LOVE YOU ALL IF I WAS TO CONTINUE TO WRITE IT WILL ON BE ON ACCOUNT AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME

SHE WILL ONLY WRITE MY STORIES WHEN HER STORY HAS TAKEN OF AND HER POLL IS COMPLETED THANKS ....

XXXXXXXX


End file.
